


A Gift from the Sea

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, First Meetings, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Violence, decapitation(mild, implied sex traffic, mutilation(mild), slurs (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: The kitsune Kaoru lived without worries, or at least he wanted to believe it, until he rescues a mysterious turquoise-haired boy from the sea that wakes up with amnesia. After some reluctance, Kaoru decides to shelter and help the boy find out more about himself. It's the beginning of the winter and the paths where this meeting will lead are still unknown for both. How will the season end?





	1. Meeting

The first cold breeze announced the beggining of winter, causing people to hurry up the preparations for the toughest months of the year, villagers and royalty alike. Even if noble families had the luxury of feel considerably less worried about the seasonal changes, a rigorous winter could be dangerous to the richest man if food and wood weren’t carefully stocked and used with wisdom. Therefore, it’s a period of concern and work that couldn’t be wasted with vain distractions and bothers.

But that is a human’s problem.

Crashing sounds, loud screams and a crescent noisy mess interrupted the chores at the noble residence, suddenly installing chaos. 

“STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU DEMON!!! COME HERE, BEAST!!! I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!!!”

The firm and angry voice of the young swordman echoed by the halls just like the sound of his sandals stomping the wooden floor at each step, his katana waving in the air and his sharp purple eyes fixed on the target he was chashing all the way down the house: a golden figure running in four legs, a myriad of furry tails waving fast as the soft fabric of his green kimono fluttered smoothly at each movement. The basket nested in the tails didn’t seem to slow him down even a bit.

“AHAHAHA~~ Calm down, samurai-san...! It’s just a small memento, don’t be mad, don’t be mad...!”

The kitsune laughed loud, as if he was was just playing a game of tag instead of running for his life. At the sight of more guards, he jumped to the roof without hesitation or trouble, landing gracefully and turning back to check the frustrated expression of the men below, sliding the basket to his amber claws.

“Thanks for the dinner...! We didn’t have time for dessert and games, but don’t worry! I’ll enjoy the snacks at home and think of your generosity...~~~!”

Winking and blowing a kiss for the court of ladies watching from a distance, the kitsune hopped down before a shower of arrows could hit him, and soon only a distant laughter indicated any trace of his presence in the noble house – along with the mess left behind, of course.

Shouting in frustration, the young swordsman was immediately running towards the gate to carry on the hunt, but a taller red-haired man wearing a refined scarlet hakama blocked his way and ordered him to stop, speaking in a firm, but calm voice.

“That’s enough, Kanzaki. You did your best; the kitsune was just smarter. Let’s take it as an offer to the gods.”

“B-but Kiryuu-dono!” The youngster dropped on his knees, a desperate expression and tone totally different from seconds ago, the katana shaking in his hand. “I was supposed to protect the Akatsuki household with my life...! I failed this duty because of a miserable youkai, I’m a shame, I should just-“

“No seppuku today, Kanzaki.” The man interrupted him, folding arms with an imperative tone and sighing, visibly used to the scene. “Some bread and fruits won’t make a difference this winter; we were truly blessed this year, so... maybe the gods sent the youkai as a small reminder. Even if we are noble, as humans, we shall stay humble.”

Kiryuu patted Kanzaki’s head while speaking with a soft smile, as a teacher comforting and educating a student. The younger man couldn’t win against this approach and soon smiled, resigned and blushing slightly with the warmth of his superior.

“Kiryuu-dono is so wise...! I have a long way to go! This humble servant will keep doing his best, yes! I swear on my sword!”

Oblivious to the comotion he caused, the kitsune left the castle’s surroundings like a bolt and just slowed down when the salt smell of the sea started to reach his nostrils. Opening a large smile, his ears twitched happily and he shifted to two legs again, humming to himself.

“There we are...! One more year is saying goodbye... It’s a shame I couldn’t talk to any of the cuties at the palace, but well! Their new samurai kid sure is strict... this one won’t accept bribery from a friendly youkai, I guess... it’s a waste! Just like his beautiful and scented hair, a thousand times more suited for a lady! Oh dear, why there aren’t more samurai ladies...? I wouldn’t mind being cut by one...~~”

Immersed in his own thoughts and eating the stolen fruits, the kitsune soon reached the beach and paused the march for another moment, contemplating the vast blue scenario meeting the horizon in the distance and kissing the white sand at the nearest extreme.

A sight he would never get tired of admire and respect like a goddess.

“I’m here, honey...~~”

He whispered to himself, knowing the gentle winds would take his words to the ocean and beyond.

Hopping happily, he reached the border of the sea and sprinkled his feet, shivering slightly all over his fur.

“Huhh....~~ you are becoming cold, honey... is that something I did...? Just kidding.... uhuh.... I love you no matter what, you know that!”

He crouched, taking a better look at the waves and enjoying the calm sounds, his heart at ease like only the sea was able to make him feel.

“Are you maybe bringing me my wife today...? You know, right... the sea goddess that I’m meant to meet and love forever..!” Laughing to himself, he wondered since when he started to ask the ocean for a company, a joke that slowly became a prayer.

He knew very well when it all started, though.

“I’m waiting, you know...”

Whispering with a bittersweet smile, he finished the fruit and stood up, placing the basket among nearby rocks. He would take it to his lair later, with more provisions. Even a kitsune needs to be prepared for the long winter, even if he could hibernate for most part of it.

“Humans really have it hard... thanks for the help. I will lead a good bounty to your household next season, Akatsuki-dono! As per usual. And now...”

Stretching his flexible body all over, he purred loud and changed to his full fox form, tails waving happily with the sensation of freedom the mamal’s shape provided every time. It was light and comfortable, the easiest way to walk around without waste energy.

“Time to give my dearest one all my love ~~~! I’m all yours, honey!”

Running towards the ocean and gawning happily, he sprinkled on the small waves, getting used to the temperature to dive a bit further, playing around in the water.

“Waa... it’s an useless thought, but sometimes I wonder why I wasn’t born a kappa or something... oh-?”

Suddenly, a strange round form floating in the ocean interrupted his musings. Fortunately, his eyes were accurate enough to divise the turquoise hue in the blue water, idling among the waves without signs of conscious movement.

The eyes of the kitsune flared up and he quickly approached the mysterious shape, unconcerned about any possible danger; the curiosity before the new event in the generally empty beach got the best of him and in a few seconds he was close enough to poke his nose at the thing.

“What is-ah??” 

One closer look was enough to solve the mystery, after all a whole body was attached to the head he spotted from a distance, floating at the waves’ mercy. The person was wearing a turquoise kimono, without any indication of social class, family or recognizable pattern. Since the discovery actually furthered the mystery, the kitsune’s curiosity grew in the same fashion.

“Are you... human...? Are you... dead...? Oh, well!” 

Sighing, he turned to human form again to carry the body more easily, whining when realized the person was heavier and taller than he expected. Still, he was able to carry them back to the sand; extra tails can be very useful in the most unexpected situations. Still, it was exercice enough to make him tired and laying down next to the unconscious person, panting heavily.

“Ah... oh, man...” After catch his breathe for a few moments and shake some of the water off, the kitsune turned his attention to the one rescued again. “You... you aren’t a lady, are you...? Even if you have an androginous appearance... no, you are definitely a guy... it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting, you know...? Even if he is kind of lady like, though... kinda cut- waaa, what the hell am I even thinking???”

Shaking off the thought before even allow it to take form, the kitsune decided to focus in more urgent details, checking pulse and heartbeats. It was faint and the body was also cold, but alive for sure. The fox was thinking of how much water could have been ingested, when the boy coughed suddenly and startled him, making him fall on his back.

“W-wha...? Are you... okey...? O-oh...”

He watched, kind of worried, the boy coughing intensely and throwing up a good amount of water, eyes closed the whole time before collapse on the sand again, chest struggling to breathe. The fox’s tails had started to wave fast and he held a nervous expression in the golden eyes, shaking a little bit. Suddenly, death looked dangerously close and anxiety started to crawl in his heart.

“H-hey... kid...? Boy...?”

“H-hum...?” After a second of silence, the boy’s eyes opened slowly as he turned to face his savior, revealing an eerie turquoise color alike to his hair and clothing, but even brighter and glowy, almost like the sea in a sunny day. The sight threw the kitsune off, and all he could do was stare at the dazzling eyes of the stranger for a long moment.

“Who...? Cof-! Cof-!” The boy broke the silence, trying to sit up but giving in another cough fit that made the kitsune lean closer, patting and rubbing his back in hopes that would help to relieve the tension.

“A-ah, boy... are you okey...? Take it easy, right...? You just... just try to breath, okey?"

The boy coughed a bit more, covering his mouth with both hands until the end, tears escaping from his eyes and throat burning. His mind was still a confused mess of sensations, pain and fear, but he looked up and was immediately caught by the sight of the beach, a mesmerized expression showing when he gazed at the ocean. 

“The sea....”

He mumbled in a soft, gentle and fragile voice the youkai next to him didn’t expect, his ears perking up for a moment. The boy looked like human, but his scent was giving the kitsune a sensorial mix of salt and perfume that he still was unable to understand completely.

“Yes.. it’s the sea, you are in a beach in Japan. You was... drowning.. I think? I mean, you was unconscious, floating around, and I brought you here since you didn’t seem to be enjoying that... were you..?”

The kitsune doubted that, but somehow the boy resembled him of a jellyfish, so what if he was some type of creature that was supposed to be floating around...? If that was the case, the fox would feel really a fool, but...

“No... I should not be doing that...” The boy shook head, easing the other’s inner concerns, and turned to him, his mind a bit more clear. He looked at the kitsune for a long moment, making the fox feel mesmerized, as if he was gazing at the sea.

“So thank you... you saved me, sir...~” The boy tilted head with a soft smile, understanding the situation now. He was drowning and this kind fox boy saved him, and now he was at the beach... an unknow beach, but that shouldn’t be a problem for him. Eventually he could find a way back to...

The smile faded out and he felt an inner wave of fear, his mind unable to put more pieces together than that. The beach, the sea, the pain in his chest...

And nothing more. 

Besides the present moment, his mind was nothing but a pitch-black unfamiliar place, like the deepest level of the ocean feels to terrestrian creatures.

“Ah, you don’t need to thank me, I just... ah... boy...?” The kitsune quickly tried to dismiss the emotional moment, but soon he noticed the gloomy expression taking over the boy. “Hey, are you okey...? Are you in pain?”

“A-ah... no...” He shook head confusely, a single tear escaping his eye again as he looked to the fox. “I’m just... we don’t know each other, do we...?”

“Oh! Oh, yes, I’m sorry...” He smiled sympathetically, trying to keep the mood light since the boy seemed disturbed... well, he had reasons to be disturbed after almost drowning.

“My name is Kaoru~! As you probablly noticed, I’m a kitsune. You don’t seem to be scared, and this is good! And you... who are you?”

“Kaoru...” The boy repeated, smiling soflty. “It has a nice ring to it... so this is our first “meeting”... I... I am... my name is Kanata. That’s... that’s my “name” for sure...” His gaze slowly wondered by the beach, as if his mind was trying to collect any piece of a puzzle he couldn’t even see or touch. At least, remember his own name brought some calmness to his heart.

“However...” He continued, staring at Kaoru again and finding out that made him feel more safe at the moment. Talk, see and be seen by other living being was like a proof he was alive, existing in the world despite the blank state of his mind, so he was able to smile a little despite the sad words that followed.

“I don’t remember “anything” else... I’m sorry, Kaoru. I don’t know “who” I am... this is... “troublesome”, right...?”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, processing the totally unexpected answer, his own mind shutting into a blank for a minute. His immediate reaction was sit down again in front of the soaked boy, folding arms. What could he even say in such situation? The mystery was just growing bigger and bigger.

“Well, this is... I mean, I’m sorry for you, but... well, it might have been caused by the shock, right...?” Scratching the back of his head, he tried to muster some positive words. “Maybe you just need time to recover...? And... remember things... little by little..?”

A heavy silence lasted among them for a minute, making Kaoru believe he made everything worse, but Kanata was taking his word seriously and considering the possibility. Actually, he didn’t have many more options to consider at the moment, so he nodded and gazed at the kitsune more. He looked genuinely worried and trying to make things better, plus he already had saved him, so have a little faith could be a good idea.

“I see. That’s “possible”, I guess. Thanks, Kaoru. You are a “kind” kitsune..~”

“K-kind?? W-well, I’m not used to be praised by guys, so you don’t need-Achoo!” Suddenly, a sneeze covered up his odd embarrassment, followed by shivers that reminded him of their current situation. “Ah, it’s getting cold... and we are soaked wet... Kanata, you might get a cold too, so we probably should leave now... ah...”

Kaoru blinked, noticing Katana’s silent reaction in the way the turquoise glimmer waved a little. Both looked at each other knowing that Kanata had no place to go and Kaoru actually didn’t think this far before save him. Still, before the kitsune could continue, the boy smiled and stood up, bowing respectfully.

“Yes.. I already caused you a lot of “trouble”, so... don’t worry. You did a lot for my sake already. I’ll find a way... so thanks for “everything”, Kaoru... please, don’t get a “cold” because of me.”

He bowed again and turned away to leave immediately, but Kaoru hopped in front of him instinctively. Even if he had no intention of take a guy home, just didn’t feel right to leave the boy at his own devices in a strange land, specially after save his life.

“Wait! Hey, you can’t just... you don’t know this land! That’s waaaay too reckless! Are you trying to be selfless...? Ah, honestly, that’s kind of irritating... would be easier if you was more selfish...!” He mumbled the last line, but still Kanata was able to listen, blinking confused.

“Selfish...-?”

“Listen! If you die out there everything would be a waste, so... until you remember who you are, or get used to this region... I mean.” He shrugged, trying to avoid Kanata’s deep stare. “I live alone anyway. Unless you don’t trust me, what would be understandable, of course. I’m a trickster youkai, after all~”

He turned his back to Kanata, unsure again if that was the right thing to do, and the following silence seemed a hint that the boy didn’t even want his help in the first place, but...

“I “trust” Kaoru.”

Kanata took a step forward, standing next to him and smiling more, a little more confident and calm than before while gazing at the confused kitsune.

“Kaoru saved me and tried to “comfort” me...~even if I don’t know who I am. I have a “feeling” that I can figure out what happened if I stick with you. If you don’t mind...”

“A-ah.. w-well, I offered, so it’s settled! We... shall go soon... before it’s dark. Ah, and I need my basket... this way. I guess we are going to need more supplies for the winter...”

Trying to ignore his cheeks suddenly burning, Kaoru lead the way to the snacks’ hideout and then pointed the way to his cave in the forest. Before leave the beach, he turned to the sea once again, whispering to himself.

“That wasn’t the gift I was waiting, but... I won’t be ungrateful, you know...”

Standing a few steps ahead, Kanata didn’t listen to that words, but the way Kaoru looked at the ocean settled in his heart he took the right decision. After all, thanks to the fox he just remembered something important and smiled gently, looking at the horizon and feeling less lonely.

“It’s true... the “sea”... I really “love” it...~”


	2. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru takes Kanata to the beach to investigate more of his memory and they both try to sort out their own feelings and troubles, but in the middle of it Kanata goes through a stressful moment.

Considering Kaoru’s complete inexperience with visitors except for occasional female lovers, the night passed without problems. Kanata was quiet and observant, and sometimes the kitsune caught himself staring at the boy awkwardly. But he was a complete mystery brought by the sea, so Kaoru blamed his natural curiosity for such behavior. 

He didn’t regret his decision too, especially after watch Kanata fall asleep very fast after a good meal. After wander alone by the sea for only-the-waves-know how long, the boy was a lot more tired than he allowed to show, so Kaoru couldn’t help but at least sympathize.

However, Kaoru wasn’t expecting to be greeted the next morning by a silent and a bit-to-close turquoise gaze, almost like the ocean was buried in blankets next to him.

“A-AHHHHHH!!!!”

Kaoru screamed and jumped back instinctively, recollecting his thoughts in a second and realizing it was just Kanata, the boy he sheltered after rescue from the sea. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness caused by the startle.

“Ahhhh........ honestly! Crawling like this in other’s beds... so carefree, you know? It scared me!” He huffed and folded hands, in shock and unsure of how to react to the awkward moment, while a calm and half-awake Kanata sited on the bed.

“Good “morning”... Kaoru..~~ Did you “sleep” well...?” He smiled, unfazed by the other’s reaction and wrapping himself in the blanket again, blinking suddenly and tilting head at Kaoru’s words. “Ah... I woke up in the “middle” of the night, it was “cold” and you were “mumbling” in your sleep... I came to “check” and ended falling asleep too... since it was so “warm”, ehe~ I’m sorry I “scared” you...”

He chuckled innocently and Kaoru just sighed and scratched his own hair nervously, unable to fight the calm sight and trying to not admit to himself that yes, the bed was warmer than usual and he had a great sleep. Kanata’s apology also felt genuine and the kitsune almost felt bad for unleash like that.

“Anyway... it’s not a big deal, so... ah?” He blinked twice, realizing a weird shine and a strong scent emanating from Kanata, getting closer in pure curiosity, making Kanata’s eyes wide in surprise.

“What is this...?” Kaoru touched Kanata’s hair, sliding one finger through it and seeing a string of a slimy substance pasted in his finger.

“Is this... “oil” or something...? Ah...” Kanata looked to himself, noticing his own body covered in translucid oil, as if he was sweating it, looking to Kaoru again as confused as the kitsune. “I don’t really “understand”, Kaoru... but it seems I “tainted” your sheets... I’m really “sorry”...”

Kanata’s calm expression shifted to a sadder one, anxious with the trouble he was causing to his savior. On top of that, his mind woke up pitch black as the previous day... and now, it was like he was producing oil and not even feeling grossed out, unable to even understand that.

“W-well... it’s not a big deal...” Kaoru noticed the mood drop, feeling his curiosity about the boy growing stronger and wondering why the ocean had sent this mystery for him to take care of. 

“Anyway! We should eat and then clean you and the sheets... you didn’t... remember anything, right?” Kaoru asked carefully, ears folding back when Kanata offered a silent negative answer.

“I see... well...ah... let’s be patient, I’m sure... it will work out, eventually.” Kaoru shrugged, unsure of how to even start to offer comfort. That wasn’t his strong point and he couldn’t even imagine how the other boy could be feeling, after all, but at same time he couldn’t brush him aside.

“Okey... “thanks” for your patience, Kaoru... I’ll return your “kindness” somehow, I promise~~”

“A-ah, you don’t really need to worry about it, I don’t need a guy being kind to me, you know!” Kaoru replied nervously, his cheeks turning red while he tried to hide his sudden embarrassment digging among the food stocks, his tails waving fast. 

Kanata didn’t even notice it though, more interested in watch the graceful movements of the fluffy golden fur. So fluffy. Probably even fluffier to touch...

“Kanata? Hey, are you ok...?” 

Kaoru’s sudden loud voice brought him back from the wandering thoughts, even if he took a moment to shift his gaze from the tails to Kaoru’s eyes again, with a larger smile and rosy cheeks, crossing hands behind his back.

“I’m ok...~~ should we “eat”, Kaoru? I think I’m starting to feel “hungry” ....~~”

“It’s ok...” Kaoru raised one eyebrow, wondering if he would understand the other boy eventually. He looked so into his own world, but well, it could be because of the memory loss, so Kaoru just sighed softly and opened a sympathetic smile. 

“Well! Let’s fill our stomachs and then head to the beach, hm?~~ A bit of fresh air could be helpful, and we can try to wash this oil off.”

The morning passed without more incidents, despite the oil leaking from Kanata’s body dripping on everything, impossible to wash off completely, pouring slowly and non stop. Kaoru never had seen something like that in any human or youkai, so both were deeply intrigued. But the biggest mystery to Kanata was the fact he wasn’t bothered or grossed out by it, rather the opposite; the sensation in his body and the scent were almost comforting, once the first shock had passed. Still, he tried to not dwell on it too much or show stress, and Kaoru insisted they could try salty water after breakfast, so they lead to the beach after the meal.

“You really “love” the beach, don’t you, “Kaoru” ...?” Kanata mentioned casually sometime in the way while they crossed the forest, making the kitsune’s ears perk up for a moment, and he turned to Kanata with an embarrassed smile.

“Heh, I guess you can say that... is it that obvious?” He chuckled nervously, not used to have someone around to observe his manners and tastes. He looked forward again, his expression shifting to a kind gaze. “I mean, the sea is beautiful and great. I feel calm just looking at her... like a good friend, you know...? I’m not sure if it makes sense, but... heh, does that sound strange...?”

Feeling Kaoru’s change of tune, Kanata’s eyes widened slightly and the words brought a calm wave of genuine warmth to his heart, amidst the doubts and fears he was doing his best to conceal. Even stuck in an unknown land, without memories or anything to hold on, the gentle kitsune was becoming a safe ground faster than he could notice, and probably more than Kaoru realized, too. He was just being himself... despite acting carefree, he saved and offered shelter to a stranger like him without asking anything in return.  
Kanata’s gaze shifted to the ground, facing the thick grass while mustering his own feelings in silence, a quiet anxiety twirling in his heart. He couldn’t help but feel more and more like a troublesome weight, finding out very fast he hated such a feeling. But he had no choice right now, and hopefully he would be able to pay back the kindness and apologize properly as soon as possible. 

“Strange...?” Kanata spoke up after a few seconds, that felt like a long time among his inner concerns. He looked up to Kaoru’s back again, opening a genuine smile. “Not at all, “Kaoru” ... I understand what you are “saying” ... ehe, you are really a “good boy”, I am sure the “sea” loves you too...~~ like a “good friend”.”

A good friend. The words danced in Kanata’s mind, his cheeks slightly pink while the wish blooming in his heart was taking shape. Perhaps he could become good friends with the kitsune too, if possible. Even if Kanata felt like a selfish kid for such thoughts, to be looked at and talked about the way Kaoru did about the sea... that would be really nice.

“The sea is “lucky”, ehe...” He added with a small giggle, unable to convey his feelings in more words. 

“A-ah, w-well...!!!” Kaoru was taken off guard by Kanata’s answer, his ears perking up and tails swaying restless, cheeks suddenly red out of his control. Did the other really just call him a good boy so casually? And the last thing he said – Kaoru didn’t even know how to react properly.

“Ah... you are really something, you know...?” He scratched the fur of his head, his turn to stare at the grass while walking and taking a deep breath. Kanata was actually supporting him in his own way, so it wasn’t actually a bad thing, but... it was really hard to read the boy’s intentions and he was always saying unexpected things... truly a puzzle, but Kaoru was realizing he wasn’t really uncomfortable and anxious. It was even... pleasant.

“But... thanks, I guess. I’m not used to hear kind things from guys, but... you can be the exception, I guess. I m-mean, since you aren’t bad for a guy and everything. However... I’m not sure how lucky the sea is, after all.” He mumbled the last line, more thinking loud than anything, but soon the smell of salt reaching his nostrils gave him a reason to change the subject.

“Ah! The beach is near, you see? Let’s speed up and soon we will be there!” Kaoru blinked and beckoned Kanata to follow him faster, unable to hide his excitement with the sea so close. 

Kanata nodded and followed him, still mustering the kitsune’s reaction in his mind. Fortunately, he wasn’t angry, but a lot more passionate than he expected. And an exception... did that mean he was somehow special? And why did Kaoru sound so sad for a moment? If the sea boy was a mystery to the fox, the opposite was also true. Kanata should be worried about the oil dripping from his body and his own lost memory, but the interest in the kitsune was growing stronger by the second instead.

“Ah... it’s really “beautiful”..~” Kanata smiled when they arrived at the beach, enjoying the sight and the wind, knowing in his heart that he really loved the sea, too. But, different from Kaoru, he still couldn’t explain how he felt about it or why... just the raw feeling had left without any memories attached to it.

“Hey, come here! The water is a bit cold, but it’s still good!” Kaoru called to him happily, already in his fox form and sprinkling the small waves, his tails swaying graciously and splashing around, playing like a child. 

Kanata approached the waves, taking off the sandals borrowed from the kitsune and enjoying the feeling of the sand between his fingers and under his feet, chucking at the adorable sight of the fluffy golden ball playing in the water.

“Ah...~~hello, “sea”...” He smiled brightly, the waves touching him gently to the ankle’s level, washing his heart with peace and joy. “I’m going a bit “further”...”

He let his body be taken into the sea to the waistline, sighing satisfied and calmly like someone who arrives home after a long trip. It was even better than he anticipated and, taken in a kind of trance, he held his breathe and submerged, already totally forgotten about the oil and even about the kitsune near him.

Once he opened eyes under the water, the sight bewildered him.

It wasn’t just beautiful, fantastic or magnificent. It was a lot more than that.

A lot more intimate than that.

Home. I’m “home”.

That was the feeling that suddenly flooded his heart, making his body shake slightly in surprise. His mind was still a deep dark pitch no matter how hard he tried to remember anything, but his body and spirit were taken by a sense of urgency and happiness mixed with fear, and be unable to connect it to actual facts was overwhelming. That’s why, without thinking, he let out a frustrated gasp underwater.

And it worked as perfectly as if he was surrounded by air.

Surprised and confused, Kanata touched his own chest and throat, perfectly functional in this environment just like in the land. He looked around and didn’t feel his eyes burning or any discomfort, facts that only confirmed the feeling in his heart. And with that, the confusion and the urge to find out who he was intensified too.

It should have been a good progress, but... the loneliness became heavier, as if he was disconnected from the place he deep down knew it was his home. Somehow, it was home.

Absorbed in his inner conflict, he just noticed Kaoru’s presence when the kitsune’s hands wrapped around his torso and abruptly pulled him back to the surface. Kaoru caught his breath; Kanata didn’t feel the need.

“Geez! Are you okay? That was scary, man!” Kaoru snorted, shaking off the water from his face. “I thought the sea had taken you away!”

“I wish...” Kanata mumbled, much to Kaoru’s surprise, and his scared expression made Kanata blink and shake his head in denial, unsure of why he said such thing. “N-no... not like that... I just... I’m “sorry”, Kaoru...”

“Hey...?” Kaoru blinked, concerned, noticing Kanata’s troubled face. Since the boy always carried a calm smile and a carefree expression, it was extra disturbing. “What’s the matter? Did you... did you remember anything...?”

Kanata shook head in denial again, unable to hide a painful frustration in his eyes. Kaoru sighed sadly, and before he could say anything, Kanata spoke up again.

“Can we... go back to the “sand”...” He mumbled, staring to anything but Kaoru’s eyes, and as much as the idea hurt him, stay longer in the water now would destroy his sanity. Even if confused, Kaoru agreed and lead them to the land again, noticing Kanata’s shaking body.

It was painful to see; even worse to feel worthless to help in any way. If it was a girl he could at least offer a hug and touch her face while saying soft words, but... would be ok to do it with a guy? The idea looked more tempting than he expected once they sited again and Kanata covered his face with both hands, but Kaoru restrained himself to rest his claw on the other’s shoulder and try a supportive tone.

“H-Hey... does something... hurt?”

Kanata took a moment to react, looking again to Kaoru, the guilt stinging his heart seeing the kitsune’s worried expression. Ah, he was being such a hassle again, wasn’t he? The least he could do was muster energy to speak up something, but Kaoru was faster than him and carried his own share of guilt.

“I’m sorry... in the end it was a bad idea, coming to the beach...”

“No-!” Kanata interrupted him, almost shouting, eyes wide in surprise and urgency while grabbing at Kaoru’s shoulders with both hands. Surprised, the fox was frozen in place, staring at the boy intensely and feeling his own heart beating extraordinarily fast.

“No, Kaoru-kun.. please “listen” to me...” He started with a deep breath, gaze fixed on Kaoru. “I didn’t “remember” anything, but... you did right. It was the “right” decision. So... “thanks” for this, “Kaoru”. You really “helped” me. I’m glad you were the one who “found” me.”

He was able to smile a little for the first time since the dive, finding some comfort and genuinely grateful for that. However...

He slowly let go of Kaoru’s shoulder, keeping the smile and the calm gaze, finding strength to do right thing.

“But now... I don’t think I should “return” to your house anymore. I’m sorry for the “trouble”, Kaoru... and “thanks” for everything...”

“W-what...?” Kaoru blinked twice, confused with everything happening so fast, suddenly Kanata was back to his usual self but speaking strange things and acting like it was a goodbye. “But where the hell do you plan to live alone? If your memory didn’t return...? Hey, are you a fool??? You were about to cry one minute ago, what is happening, explain me!!!”

He didn’t even know why he was so distressed with the idea, but Kaoru found himself grabbing Kanata’s arms, unable to understand why he was caring so much about a guy he met one day before, but no way Kanata was ready to go, neither anything was solved. Everything sounded like nonsense.

Surprised with the confrontation, Kanata stared at the sand, unable to see why it was so hard to him too. He really cared about Kaoru... and now he knew he was more trouble than expected, and the fox had no obligation to deal with that. Whatever it was. And the possibility he could be someone that somehow could hurt this gentle kitsune was too much to bear. 

It was just the right thing to do, right? He should deal with his own problems without potentially hurt anyone.

“Kaoru... I’m “sorry”. But “please”. Let me go.”

He tried to speak more firmly, looking up to the kitsune again and smiling, trying to remain calm and explain the situation.

“I won’t “disappear”. But I have things to “find out” by myself, now... I’ll stay at this “beach”... and see what I can do...”

He looked at the sea again with a contemplative gaze, surprising Kaoru a little but calming him down, too. His grip at Kanata’s arms loosed up a bit, but still remained.

“You helped me to “find” something important, Kaoru... so you don’t “need” to worry about me anymore, okey?” Kanata looked to him again with a reassuring expression, gently sliding from the fox’s grip. It was a shame; his claws were really warm. But the wavering thoughts Kanata had before about friendship and warmth now were looking too distant from reality.

Kaoru stuttered, unsure of how to answer. Rationally, he could understand the point and just nodded, staring at the sand, his tails laying on the ground and ears folded down showing signs of his true feelings.

It was terrible to remember how much he hated goodbyes in any form, even if he just had met the guy. It was also hard to believe he had helped with anything at all, too. Was Kanata saying that just so he wouldn’t feel so useless?

“Okey, so... I mean... I’m always around here, so take care, right? I should at least... bring some blankets and food... so you can nestle in some cave, and all.”

“You really don’t need to “worry”—

“Give me a break, ok?” Kaoru raised his voice, interrupting Kanata and making him take a step back. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Kaoru took a deep breath and continued. It would be so much easier if this boy was more selfish and less stubborn.

“Listen, I saved you, so there is no way I can just leave it at that. I’m not... like that, so... damn, look at your own situation for a moment. You don’t need to be... you know, all alone.” He could barely believe he was saying all this for a guy, but alas. Even if he couldn’t change Kanata’s mind, he at least he would say everything he had to say.

“I still don’t understand what is happening, but you said you was glad I found you... and I couldn’t turn my back to someone brought by the sea, so... hey, maybe take that in consideration.”

Kanata stared at him with wide eyes the whole time, speechless and unable to confront Kaoru’s energy, so strong that was making him question his own decisions. 

“Someone “brought” by the sea...” He repeated in a whisper, the words gripping at his heart. The idea of being all alone was also giving him goosebumps, as much as he wanted to conceal it. Shaking head and chuckling nervously, he felt at a loss. “You are making this “difficult”, Kaoru...”

“Hey.” Kaoru stared deeply at Kanata, more determined after spot an opening in his resolve and speaking in a calm, moderate tone, trying to sound rational. “You were stressed for some reason and it’s not good to make heated decisions. If you think properly and decide to leave anyway, I won’t stop you... but let’s see how everything turns out, right?”

Kanata gazed back at the fox for a few moments, then finally nodded and smiled timidly, actually comforted by his words and attitude.

“Okey... thanks for the “help” again, Kaoru... I will “pay” you back for sure, someday... so for now, let’s do as “you” said... I will explain “better” what happened.”

“Great!” Kaoru smiled largely and his ears perked up while his quiet tails finally started to sway happily, celebrating he was able to get Kanata’s mysterious logic. “Don’t worry about it too much, you have more important things to focus... and oh. It seems the oil is still here...”

Kanata blinked at the comment, touching his own face and noticing the thin layer of oil on the parts where the skin was already dried. However, his impression of it had changed after the dive changed his heart, so he looked at his own hand and smiled genuinely.

“It’s “okey”. I don’t know how to “explain”, but... I feel it’s is “not a problem” to worry about~~~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here \o/ Kaoru was able to hold Kanata's stress, but they both have more mysteries to try to sort out. Thanks for reading until here, and I hope the next chapter is interesting too!


	3. Betrayal

It was a good decision to stay at Kaoru’s place, since a storm took over the skies that night. Listening to the thunders and the wind howling while wrapped in a blanket and under the kotatsu, Kanata was thankful for the kitsune’s stubbornness. The rain was nice and its smell was pleasant to Kanata’s senses, but probably stay alone out there would be a bit too much even for him.

Comfortably wrapped in his own tails on the other side of the kotatsu and casually eating an orange, Kaoru couldn’t resist slide a playful gaze and smirk at his guest, knowing they were thinking the same thing in silence. He was also relieved, since spend stormy nights alone was the worst.

“Normally I would prefer a lady to hold me close in a night like this, but... I won’t complain too much~” Kaoru giggled, trying to break the ice that was lurking since Kanata explained what happened to him in the sea. The boy didn’t answer his little tease, so Kaoru continued talking in a more serious tone now, rolling an orange to the other’s side.  
“I was thinking about what you told me... and I know someone who can help us... maybe.”

“Help...? Who..?” Kanata’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, listening carefully. Kaoru smiled before the interested reaction.

“It’s just an acquaintance of mine, but he is a smart guy. An old oni that lives near the mountain... his name is Sakuma. I don’t have a clue of what is happening to you, I am... just a carefree kitsune and all, I don’t have many youkai friends, too.” He shrugged, brushing it off and waiting for Kanata’s opinion. “Anyway, what do you think?”

“An “oni”...” Kanata repeated, feeling fragments of thoughts connecting in his mind. He knew what an oni was, for sure, just like he knew what a kitsune was. “Do you think I can be a “youkai”, Kaoru...?”

“Well.. that’s been in my mind for a while now. I mean, you smell like human, but with a heavy marine accent. I assumed it was because you was wandering by the ocean, but... maybe it’s your natural scent. And this oil thing, I’ve never seen it before on a youkai, but... definitely not in humans, too.”

“I “see”.” Kanata looked at his own hands covered in oil, just like the blanket, but another idea crossed his mind and he didn’t see a reason to keep it hidden. 

“Do you think... I could be someone “cursed”, Kaoru”?

“Cursed?? Of all things?” Kaoru raised eyebrows in surprise, then laughed slightly. “I’m not a fan of the possibility, you know. I don’t think you are cursed... but like I said, I don’t know much, do you feel... do you feel this could be true?”

“I.. I don’t “know” much, too.” Kanata’s eyes shifted to the table, staring at the orange with a sad smile. “But things like “memory loss” and “exile”... maybe I was a “bad child” and this is my punishment?”

Despite the calm tone and the smile, Kanata couldn’t refrain the wave of negative thoughts. It was easy to believe he was a victim, but what if the truth was uglier than that?  
“What if... I “deserve” this fat-OUCH!” 

However, before he could dwell more in this swamp, a hard bump hit his forehead, making him whine and cover his face with hands in a motion reflex. The orange Kaoru threw at him rolled on the floor while the kitsune huffed, sighing and folding arms.

“Honestly! There is no use thinking about it! These are things you will only know if your memory returns, so like I said before... let’s focus on this.” He spoke in a firm tone, just to sigh again and scratch his hair, talking again more moderately. “Also... even if you did something wrong, I don’t believe you are a bad person at all. I have instincts too, you know. Don’t underestimate a kitsune.”

“Kaoru...”

“Heh. You was worried about being a hassle, kept talking about pay me back and love the sea dearly. No one like this can be a bad person. You just lost your memory, not your heart, right? So don’t worry too much. I mean... that’s just how I see things, at least.”

Kaoru shrugged, trying to dismiss his words a little. He could barely believe how much effort he was actually putting to help the boy, but since he involved himself in this mess, there was no turning back. Eventually, Kanata would find his way and his life would return to normal. That’s right, he was living just a temporary situation. 

Without realize, Kaoru sighed softly at this realization. But before he could muster more about his own feelings, Kanata’s giggle brought him back from his inner musings.

“Kaoru... “thanks” again. You are “right.” I’ll do my “best”, and I think that talk to “Sakuma” can be a good idea... are we going “tomorrow”?”

“Uh... yeah.” Kaoru blinked, trying to not stare for long at Kanata’s eyes and smile. “He just walks around at night, so tomorrow night might be a good call. He isn’t an aggressive type, but let’s bring him some treats to make up for the surprise visit~”

“Sounds “good” to me.” Kanata smiled more, looking a lot more relaxed, feeling Kaoru’s calm presence replacing the dark thoughts in his mind. With that out of the way, his body started to feel heavy and he yawned, embracing the blankets more.

“So... I guess I need to sleep... “good night”, Kaoru... the sound of “rain” is really good... to sleep, don’t you….. thi…… nk.......?”

Slowly, he dropped to the side like a bundle, much to Kaoru’s surprise, and started snoring immediately like he wasn’t dwelling in dark places two minutes ago. This boy was really one of a kind, right?

“H-hey! At least go to bed first...? Kanata...? I’m going to need to roll you back there, right...?”

Kaoru nestled up to sleep after do as he said, not minding keeping his bed next to Kanata’s spot. The boy could need something, after all... and he had to admit he could use some company in such a stormy night.

The next day brought back the sun along with a clear sky and a cold breeze, a reminder of the winter approaching fast. Everything was still pretty much soaked too, and Kanata inhaled the humid air with satisfaction.

“Ah... the smell of the “rain” left in every place... it’s really “nice”, don’t you think, “Kaoru”...?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice smell, I agree.” The fox chucked, still stretching and waking up, but it was impossible to feel grumpy around Kanata’s fondness of the rain, especially when he appreciated the scent around him and the squishy grass under his paws, too.

“Well, so let’s do like we said. I’ll find something nice to Sakuma and you can wait me on the beach and probably let lunch ready... I don’t think I’ll take long, but it’s been a while I don’t visit him and I want to make a good impression. So, try to not get in trouble while I’m gone, okey?”

He was already waving casually while taking the road, tails waving in a good mood despite Kanata’s sudden worried expression.

“Kaoru... is it really “okey” for you to go “alone”? Don’t you need “help”?”

“No sweat, no sweat! I know this region like the palm of my hand and I know Sakuma’s tastes, so it’s fine. I don’t want you risking getting lost in the woods, too. You help me a lot waiting at the beach, keeping the ocean company while I’m gone! Tell her I love her a lot..~~”

“Heh... if you say so.” Kanata shrugged, that was a good point, after all. He didn’t want to be a burden too, so probably Kaoru would be faster by himself. “I’ll “sing” to her while we wait~~”

“Oho, can you sing...? I’ll want to hear when I’m back! Take care, Kanata!” Kaoru waved in the distance, letting Kanata alone with the sudden realization he knew he could sing. Speaking out loud so casually, he didn’t even notice in the first place, but it was a warm feeling.

“Heh... it seems my mind is “getting together” slowly... thanks, “Kaoru..”~~”

He mused to himself while taking the opposite direction, heading to the beach while the kitsune went off in the forest.

“Now let’s see... what could be good to pamper the old geezer...? Wait. Oh?” 

Walking around and thinking of the possibilities, Kaoru wasn’t as carefree as his figure would suggest, paying attention at each movement and noise among the trees thanks to his accurate hearing and sensible paws. That’s why identify the distant sound of a crying lady wasn’t hard to him, and he didn’t think twice about follow it in fast steps.

Soon enough he reached the source and kept hidden among rocks, watching a woman in her knees crying profusely, face buried in her hands. She was definitely a poor villager, not only judging by the clothes, but also confirmed by the dirt in her feet and nails and the strong scent of sweat and rice water. The perfect setting of a lady in trouble; that could look like a trap or scam if Kaoru couldn’t smell fear and distress, without a single drop of malice or bloodlust.

“Hey, pretty lady...~ why are you crying...?” He whispered enough to be heard, without show himself yet. The woman lifted her head in a startle, revealing eyes with mismatched colors and a beautiful face. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Promise, promise...! Is there anything you need...? Ah, that sound suspicious, I wonder?”

Shaking, the woman looked around without find the voice’s owner, visibly scared but still on her knees, taking a deep breath before speaking up timidly, her speech confirming again the peasant roots.

“I... I would b-be calmer if you showed yourself... w-who are you...? C-can you help...?”

“Okey, okey...~~ but promise me you won’t run, would you? I’m not exactly a human man, you know...?”

“I m-mean... that makes me feel less scared, actually...” The woman opened a nervous smile, nodding, and Kaoru smiled sympathetically from his spot. He could understand what she meant for sure.

“Okey, there we go!” He hopped out of his hiding, gracefully bowing to the lady with all his tails and winking playfully, talking in a joyful tune. “It’s your luck day, my lady! Kaoru is my name! What a blessed fox spirit could do to ease your pain?”

The woman’s eyes went wide for a moment, then she stared at Kaoru without blink, as if to be sure he was really there. He waited patiently, already happy she wasn’t screaming or running away. However, her expression became even more painful and she shook her head in denial, crying again.

“I’m so sorry...”

Kaoru still felt danger surround him for a second, but it was too late; suddenly, he collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain and squirming until it was impossible to move, paralyzed with useless tails and body ten times heavier than normal. The burning marks carving his back didn’t let room for mistake, and even without look he could recognize it.

“S-seal...” He hissed with clenched teeth, eyes closed trying to deal with the pain running through his whole body. Listening to steps and smelling someone approached, he tried to look at the old man in exorcist clothes getting close to the lady, throwing a small bag to her.

“Good work, girl. This should be enough. Now you can leave.”

She still looked again to the defeated fox, and Kaoru tried to at least smile seeing her troubled expression. It was comforting to see she wasn’t happy with that, at least.

“I said LEAVE, scum!” The man shouted again, making the girl run away very fast and crying, stumbling in her feet until she couldn’t be seen anymore. Panting heavily, Kaoru’s gaze turned to the man with anger and hatred, his fangs standing out.

“Oho, now that look suits you best, youkai. It was really easy to lure you, so I’m afraid these teeth won’t be useful anymore.”

“You... used her... that poor lady... don’t you have any shame...?”

“That’s what is worrying you? She accepted to be the bait anyway, so she isn’t your friend. Honestly, animals like you trying to give me moral lessons... that’s irritating.”

He approached Kaoru and kicked his face before tying his legs together, making the kitsune bark more and try to move, but it was useless. The seal was too strong and he was captured for good, dragged down like a potato sack. 

Besides the frustration of being caught by someone vile enough to use a poor villager to his schemes, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kanata. He was alone and waiting for him. He was his responsibility. He would be sad, because he is too kind and he is alone without memories.

Ah, he really messed up big time. This exorcist could have waited a few days before finding him, at least.

Meanwhile, Kanata was already bored at the beach. He didn’t want to dive by himself, unsure if he would have another episode or worse, so just kept humming around and sprinkling his feet in the ocean, admiring the rocks and the small animals.

“It’s “lonely” without Kaoru... I hope he “returns” soon, it’s almost lunch time... I’m “hungry”...”

He distracted himself for a while making food with the supplies brought, but even taking his time, he finished the meal and no sign of Kaoru arriving. Kanata started to worry again, since he didn’t think Kaoru would break his promise or make him wait more than necessary. He said it would be fast... but if he left the spot, they could lose each other and make things more confusing.

“What “should” I do...” Kanata mused to the ocean, as if asking for directions. After stare at it for a minute, he decided to eat and if Kaoru didn’t arrive, he would walk around a little. Perhaps distract his mind would be good until they meet again. Looking around aimlessly, he noticed a path that probably would lead to another part of the beach, beyond the rocks and unknown to him. Did Kaoru have been there before?

He gathered everything and took that direction, seeing the beach was way larger than the kitsune’s favorite spot. Kanata smiled, considering it was a good call, since his footsteps and smell could guide Kaoru if he arrived, and continued walking following the sea, almost mesmerized by it.

Before he realized how far he walked by the shore, loud laughs could be heard and he immediately froze, protecting himself behind the nearest rock. Looking better, he noticed the seaport and its many ships, and the sailors and merchants taking care of their business.

Somehow, the sight didn’t feel unfamiliar, even if he didn’t remember being in a place like that before.

Curiosity took over him and he approached carefully, invested in the discovery and wondering if he could get any hint from that place... until a spot in the distance made his heart stop beating.

“Kaoru...?”

Kanata had to look twice to confirm, but it was really the kitsune who sheltered him, now tied up and unconscious inside a cage in his fox form, the many tails covered with a blanket that could deceive distracted eyes, but not Kanata’s. Shaking in fear and distress, he approached more. Fortunately, the two old men chatting near the cage were too immersed in their own world to notice the boy listening to them behind wooden boxes.

“That’s a weird animal, but I’m sure it’s valuable in Europe. Heh, it’s a deal, then. You have a spot in my ship, old man.” The tallest man wearing colorful and odd clothes laughed out loud, scratching his mustache while looking to the cage with greed and malice, turning to his companion and patting his shoulder. His accent was definitely different than anything Kanata heard before. 

“We return to Portugal in a few hours, so get prepared! But I still need to know why you want to cross the ocean before letting you step into my mistress... you know, for safety. Any excuse is good.”

The other man was wearing an attire familiar to Kanata, even if fancier than his and Kaoru’s kimono, but it caused him a slightly sense of dread. Despite sliding a gaze of disgust to the hand on his shoulder, he answered with a business smile to his foreigner partner in crime and owner of the ship.

“I wish to understand the European creatures and methods of hunting. I am sure there is a lot of techniques a man like me can learn to improve my art. The creature in the cage is just a small example of our rich nature... different from my peers, I have interest in new ways to tame beasts, something an unknown country in the West could offer.”

“I see, pal.” The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth in a forced attempted to look friendly. “Anyway, once we arrive there you are by your own there, right? I’m not interested in help whatever you want to hunt there. I’ll be busy indulging in the money the oriental abomination here gonna give me, heheheheh!” 

Pirates.

They were pirates for sure, and Kanata’s body shivered with hatred and despair.

“STOP IT!!!” 

He jumped forward, shouting and running towards the man with an unseen storm of rage taking over his usually calm heart.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE, MONSTER!! PIRATE!!! MONSTER!!” He shouted, driving attention to the group while trying to kick and punch the tall foreigner, but being immobilized very fast, arms bended behind his back and legs kicking the air. The exorcist just stepped back, folded arms, analyzing the intriguing turn of events.

“Do you know the fox, boy...?”

Kanata’s answer was spit on the man’s face, provoking laughs from the foreigner and a disgusted gaze from the exorcist.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!” Kanata repeated on top of his lungs, squirming and howling in the man’s arms until he was dunked on the ground and stomped on the face, feeling his body heavy and dull for a few seconds, enough for the laughing merchant tie his wrists and make him captive too.

Nobody around seemed to care enough to intervein, just turning away and letting the men do what they wanted or even worse, watching from distance and some even laughing of Kanata’s fate.

“What an interesting child we have here! Heh, that’s how you take care of this kind of brat, not with questions. Are you a boy...?” The merchant roughly held Kanata’s face, getting uncomfortably close and gross, his smell making Kanata nauseous. “Heh, you are pretty cute and have a soft skin... I know exactly where the customers for your type are... wait, is this oil...? Whatever, I guess.” 

“Are you taking him too?” The exorcist protested, exasperated. “We don’t even know who-“

“Now, listen.” The man turned to the exorcist, visibly annoyed. “My ship, my decisions and you shut up. Geez, what else you want? You are getting your deal, anything else it’s none of your business.”

“LEAVE HIM AL-“ Kanata still tried to fight back and protest, but the man kicked his stomach strong enough to make him lose all his strength left. Dizzy and shaking, he collapsed to the side, seeing the cage where Kaoru was trapped. Forgetting he was also in danger, Kanata was consumed by self-loathe, unable to help his savior when he needed the most, a couple tears streaming by his painful expression.

“Kaoru... sorr....”

While he was engulfed by the darkness and pain, the scenario in front of him started to slowly twist, the figures of the pirates warping in unknown and equally despicable faces. There was a storm in the sky, bombs, screams and cries, broken things… his name being called and then… an overwhelming, silent sadness.

“I lost… everything again…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it is time to Kanata try to help Kaoru, but things didn't go so well for now! Let's hope next chapter they are able to meet again, right?~  
> Thanks for reading! There is just one chapter left, unless it becomes too long. I am still writing it but I hope to have it finished soon!


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Kanata are captured and need to find a way out, secrets are revealed and memories return. It's the end of the mystery and the start of a new life.

“Don’t underestimate a kitsune”, he said. “We have good instincts”, he said. 

Such a fool. Always a fool.

“K-Kanata…..”

Kaoru mumbled weakly, the image of Kanata waving in the distance was the last thing in his mind before passing out, so it wasn’t a surprise that the boy was also his first thought when his conscience started to drift back from the darkness.

The kitsune coughed and whined, his eyes opening slowly once the sensations of pain and confinement kicked in. But he had to hold his breath for a moment, feeling punched in the guts by the terrible smell around him. 

It was nothing like the fresh air of the forest and the sweet perfume of flowers and grass, neither comforting like the salty ocean breeze he was used to. A nasty smell of dead wood, rot fish and sweat took over Kaoru’s senses instead, giving him nausea immediately. Still, it wasn’t enough to diverge the focus of his mind.

“Ka… Kanata…?”

He tried to speak a little louder, making a ridiculous effort to move, rolling to the side like a potato sack and gasping loud, trying to breathe. He was still tied up and sore, his tails wrapped together like a bundle of locks, just like his wrists and feet. Slowly his sight focused again, staring at the dark ceiling. He could listen to frail bootsteps and harsh voices over there, along with an uncomfortable movement that soon made him roll to the other side, hitting against iron bars and whining loud.

Then he realized he was in a cage, too. A very important detail.

He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, though, the blood starting to boil in his veins. The old exorcist was very careful with him despite his big talk from before; the bars and the ropes were prepared with magic and he could feel the seal burning on his back. Kaoru hissed, looking outside the cage with a deadly bright gaze, his breathe shifting from painful to careful and quiet, fitting the restrained predator he was.

The exorcist did well; if the kitsune would break loose after this mistreatment, he wouldn’t show any mercy. No wonder the man preferred to take advantage of his kindness rather than face his wrath in a fair duel.

Kaoru scooped by the empty dark room, already aware they were in the lower part of a ship and probably in the middle of a travel. Soon his eyes could see through the dim lights, but he didn’t like the sight.

Finding Kanata unconscious and chained in the other side of the room, with signs of violence, was a real shock and the last straw.

“KANATA…!!!??”

He shouted, hitting against the iron bars again and don’t minding the burning pain caused by its sealing magic. Instead he hissed, fangs and teeth showing and claws restlessly trying to reach out and break free.

“KANATA!!!!” He called again without any response, to his despair. That couldn’t be happening, that was just... unfair. Kanata should not be there. They had to pay. They would pay. They should die. Each one of them, choked in their own blood. Kaoru could already see their corpses in his mind and taste their flash ripping through his fangs like a soft fruit.

Looking carefully and noticing Kanata was breathing, he sighed in relief. That was the most important. Anything else could be fixed, if he could act fast… if he didn’t fail. And it wasn’t just about him, so he couldn’t allow himself to fail. He focused on Kanata’s figure, defenseless and fragile, to try to keep himself together, knowing the other just had him now.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry…” He sobbed, hating himself for let things get to this point. “I’m… I will fix it. I promise… I’ll fix it...”

He whispered to himself in a rushed breath, his enraged gaze sliding to the door above.

Unware of the bloodlust fox below their feet, a trio of bored sailors was lazily working at the deck above him, chit-chatting under the scalding sun. 

“So, did someone see the thing the foreigner brought down there? It looked alive!!!”

“I don’t like that guy. I couldn’t care less too, I just want to leave this weird country.”

“I heard it is something magical, though….”

“Magical?? So, is it cursed…? Ugh, I don’t feel I should have accepted this gig anymore... ah… what is this sound…?”

The other sailors stayed quiet for a moment and soon the group noticed the light melody coming from below, their eyes curiously gazing at the door giving access to it. One of them, feeling a shiver down the spine, whispered:

“The creature... it’s down there, isn’t it...?”

“Hmhm… we can just ignore it, though…” However, contrary to his own words, the man stepped forward, as if driven to the sweet song without even realize. The other two didn’t even question such drive and walked to the door with a smile, their inner curiosity overcoming the fear.

The kitsune they met was totally different from the Kaoru from moments ago, he was casually humming and smiling softly, greeting the sailors with a friendly voice as soon as their scent came from the door.

“Oh? Do I have visits, finally? Good, good! I am feeling sooooo lonely here....”

He rolled to the side, laughing at the startled reaction of the men approaching the cage in awe and disbelief.

“Oya? What’s wrong, my good men? Never met a kitsune before? Ufufu~”

“A… what…?” One of the sailors raised eyebrows, now a little more scared than curious.

“You know, you know! Haven’t you heard of the japanese god of the wishes? Well, now you have!” Kaoru winked, looking directly into their eyes. “That’s who I am. A very important god!”

“Wishes…?” The glimmer in the man’s eyes was a sign he immediately bit the bait, but the other two looked at each other, suspicious.

“A god? Wishes? If that’s the case, why are you locked here, huh? Like a freak animal??” He knocked the bars to reinforce his point, making Kaoru shiver and almost drop the act, but the kitsune managed to smile more.

“Ask your boss, sillyyyyy! Ah, it is hard, isn’t it? Your bosses keeping a creature able to grant wishes just for them, while you work your asses off with everything else... humans are really like this…. Ufufufu…. Is the coin worth it, even? Sure I doubt.”

“Shut up!!!” The man knocked the bars again, staring annoyed at Kaoru. “You are just a freak show creature, aren’t you? Ah, I hate this country!”

“Wait, wait…” The other man whispered, staring at Kaoru in awe. “This is a talking…. Fox thing… and the boss had a lot of work to keep it here! So, it is valuable, isn’t it?? It must be something special!”

Kaoru nodded very serious, watching the other two also starting to believe the little story.

“And like the gentlemen must imagine, I’m not very happy with my… current situation, ehehe. Soooo…. What about a good deal? I-“

“We aren’t releasing you! Do you think we are stupid??!!”

“Of course... you aren’t, oh my. I would never think that! No, no… I can grant you gentlemen one wish each, though…” Kaoru smiled more and looked at each one, talking slowly. “One wish you would die for, and in return… I just ask for a small refreshing offering of alcohol, you see?”

“Offering of alcohol…?”

“Yes, yes ~ “Kaoru nodded, his eyes glimmering as the peak of his act approached”. “Some rum on my back to refresh me would be more than enough… no untying ropes or unlocking the cage! It’s safe, it’s safe! And then I’ll be able to grant your wishes and your boss will never know!”

The man looked at each other, the greed appearing in their expressions more and more while the seductive proposal settled in. Finally, they smiled with malice and one of them reached to the bars, dropping the content of half bottle of rum on Kaoru’s back. The kitsune took a deep breathe, feeling the power of the seal slowly fading with the unholy beverage soaking it.

“Now, we can tell our wishes, right???” 

The sailor smiled for a single second before scream in pain, barely noticing the moment when his arm was ripped off his body, the blood spilling all around while the other two sailors jumped away and tried to run, confused and scared like little rats. 

However, they weren’t fast enough to the kitsune. Once free from the main seal, Kaoru was able to rip off the bars as easily as the ropes and the men’s flash, claiming their heads with his sharp claws. Then he turned back, looking emotionless to the last man squirming on the floor before finishing him off too, not bothering explaining anything else about wishes, kitsunes or gods. That would be a waste; dead men tell no tales, after all.

“Ugh… men’s blood… disgusting as usual… but anyway!!! Enough of wasting time…! Kanata!!!”

Kaoru hopped to the other corner of the room, so concentrated in his still unconscious friend that he almost couldn’t dodge a sudden seal threw in his direction from the door. Fortunately, the scent of the exorcist caught up fast enough and he spun on his paws, howling at the man at the door. 

“How dare you…” The kitsune growled, the sight of the man making him see red. “HOW DARE YOU HURT KANATA!!!”

He jumped forward with claws and fang prepared, dodging the seals in the way and making the exorcist retreat enough to the open deck, now half of the crew watching confused the commotion building up. The captain came shouting in anger, but the exorcist quickly threw a seal to his forehead to make him sleep, his sharp eyes and scary presence intimidating any other attempt of the sailors to stop him or the beast of many tails.

“My prey, my rules. It will be over fast.”

“That’s my line!!!” Kaoru howled, attacking again, but the exorcist was also fast enough to dodge and throw more seals at him and on the floor, slowly creating a circle that Kaoru just noticed when he suddenly fell flat on his paws inside the circle, feeling his body heavy and paralyzed under the cynical laugh and gaze of the old exorcist.

“Your hot head didn’t help you at all, little thing… you did well for a wild creature, though… Now you and your friend should stay quiet and behave properly. Or should I throw that kid to the sharks to calm you down?”

Kaoru was fighting tears of frustration and anger, especially when the man threatened Kanata again, but a sudden movement from the basement caught everyone’s attention. Slow and loud steps were approaching from the stairs, soon revealing the figure of Kanata free from chains, totally covered in his own oil and carrying an eerie glow in his eyes.

“Hm? Who released the kid??” The exorcist raised eyebrows and looked at Katana with more attention, his expression slowly changing to surprise and a shadow of fear.

“How “dare” you…. “Kanata mumbled to himself, more like a curse than a whisper. “How dare you… “hurt” Kaoru… how “dare”…”

The other sailors were more confident about approaching Kanata to stop him, but the exorcist shouted for they to stay away, running to the boy’s direction. Even though Kaoru looked over his shoulders, he was also confused since he almost could not recognize Kanata’s presence now.

HOW !!!!!!  
DARE !!!!!!!!  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!

The shout echoed across the ship and the exorcist couldn’t throw any seal before everything started to tremble and bounce, the vessel pending to Kanata’s side like the boy was a hundred times heavier than his size could bear.

Among screams and confusion, Kaoru witnessed in awe the transformation of the small human body into a turquoise and semi-transparent, gigantic eel-like creature, its long and strong tentacles crashing the wood and throwing sailors away like pebbles in the sea. The exorcist didn’t have better luck, having his head popped out of the body like a child does to their dolls. The continuous seeping oil turned any tentative of running deadly, taking care of the rest of the crew and reaching all areas under the deck, making the watercraft sink even faster.

Immediately after the exorcist’s death, the circle keeping Kaoru captive lost its power, and for a split second the kitsune thought he was damned too… but it took just the same amount of time for him to feel safe again, when the creature’s turquoise eyes met his own and they smiled to each other. 

Well, Kaoru couldn’t really see Kanata’s smile in that form, but he just knew.

In the end of the day, the wrecked ship would become just another mysterious incident that would join the stories of occasional survivors, shouted and whispered in taverns by drunk sailors and storytellers, probably with a lot of poetic license and adjustments to make it sound even more terrifying.

Comfortably nestled on the eel’s head, surfing the waves in a way he never imagined he would, Kaoru wasn’t really worried about any human point of view, though.

“So, in the end... you really weren’t human… What exactly are you…? I mean, I can see you are a type of sea serpent…”

“Indeed… ~ I’m a Ikuchi, an “oily” sea serpent.... “Shinkai Kanata”, nice to meet you again… “Kaoru”… ~”

“Ahaha… I’m glad you sound like the same Kanata I met before… and it seems your memory returned too… that’s great! The mysteries are solved!”

“Yes... ~ I remembered… “everything”, Kaoru.”

Despite the good news, both sounded more melancholic than excited over the conclusions and didn’t really talk more before finally reach the beach where they had their first meeting a few days ago. 

Kaoru immediately hopped on the sand, happily laying down on his stomach and staring at the blue sky. He felt Kanata laying down next to him in the same position but didn’t have the heart to look at him while talking, and the other didn’t say anything too, creating a sudden awkward atmosphere.

“Ah, it feels good to be home…. I... I mean…”

“I know what you “mean”, Kaoru…”

Kanata’s voice was gently and he was smiling, but an undertone of melancholy, similar to the day he was insisting to be left alone in the beach, was the final push to Kaoru perk up and turn to him, trying to look into his eyes.

“T-thank you! You really saved me… I… I should be the one trying to help you, but if wasn’t for you, I would be done for…”

“You did “help” me, Kaoru.” Kanata leaned closer, his gaze now with a new transparent glow, beautiful enough to make the kitsune’s heart race suddenly. “You broke out the “cage”… and “fought” for me… and thanks to that I was “able” to remember… so I could “save” you too…”

“A-ah.. s-so do you… were you… a-awake…” Suddenly Kaoru felt at loss of words, his cheeks blushing a deep red. Kanata couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the adorable sight, his hand casually reaching Kaoru’s on the sand. The kitsune shivered but didn’t have heart to retreat it, his tails curling a bit in embarrassment.

“I “felt” it… your “energy”… you are… a brave “kitsune”, Kaoru… once again, I am really thankful you were the one who “found” me… after… “everything”… and you… “deserve” to know…” 

“Everything…?”

Kanata nodded, looking away, the sadness in his voice surfacing again.

“I was “lonely”…. As a Ikuchi, I am too big to travel in bands like “birds” and “fishes”. I would try to reach the “humans” but... being “clumsy”, I often clashed with their “ships” and wrecked it without meaning to... and… I don’t like “destroying” things, Kaoru…”

Kaoru sighed and leaned closer, being able to relate to that feeling to some extent. 

“Ah… I understand… that sounds… lonely, indeed… I know you didn’t mean any harm, though.”

“But I.. I did…” He looked to Kaoru again, tearing up. “I… I turned into this “human” form… and pretended to be a “castaway” to join a “crew”. I know lying is no “good”… but I was so “lonely”… it worked for a “while”… I made “friends”… and l-learned a lot about “humans”….” He showed a sad smile, remembering the good times. 

“That ship, “Ryuuseitai”… was full of “warm people”… but then…”

Kanata shivered, making Kaoru forget the shame and embarrassment for a moment and hold his hand tighter, despite the seeping oil starting to cover it. The serpent looked away, afraid to keep talking but knowing he should tell everything. Kaoru deserved to know the whole truth, even though... that probably would set them apart. Thinking about all of it, he couldn’t fight the tears anymore. 

“A “pirate” ship attacked… I tried to “help”… and turned into my original “form”… it was too “much”… too much, and it was a mess… both ships were “wrecked”… the pirates had “bombs” too, and… I… I... I am so “sorry”... I didn’t want it...” 

Kanata covered his mouth trying to hold a sob, and at this point Kaoru’s tails had surrounded him in a fluffy embrace, petting his head. The kitsune was feeling his heart heavy and hopeless before the burden the other was carrying until now, so he tried to find the right words to convey his feelings, speaking in a soft and reassuring tone.

“Of course… of course you didn’t, Kanata… l-look, it was an accident, right? You did your best to help your friends… that’s very likely of you, heh. Sometimes… sometimes things don’t go the way we plan, that’s all…”

“But… I am really a “bad child”, Kaoru… I lied and did a lot of “selfish” things… I… the last “thing” I remember, before everything became “darkness”… the captain’s “red eyes” staring at me… seeing my “real” form… I “deceived” him and I can’t make up for it… I am sure his “spirit” hates me…”

“You aren’t a bad child at all, Kanata…. You tried to fight the bad guys the way you could, hm? And… I mean… do you… have sure… they are gone…?”

“What... what do you “mean”…?” Kanata blinked, staring at Kaoru a bit confused. The kitsune offered a sad smile, still unsure if that was a good thing to say… but it was his honest opinion, so he continued.

“I mean… you guys were fighting pirates and sounds like a huge trouble, but… they were strong, your friends, hm? And then you got separated from them and lost your memory… but your survived, so… maybe they also… are thinking the same about you?”

Kanata stayed quiet for a moment, spacing out. That was a very optimistic perspective that he didn’t even consider before, but thinking about how energic and strong that crew really was… he couldn’t help but smile a little bit again, even among tears.

“Are you “telling” me… to have “hope”, Kaoru…?”

“Am I…? I…I mean, sometimes… sometimes that’s what you have left, and, hm… I….”

He stuttered more, unsure of the reason his head and heart were feeling so light and entranced, probably because of the strong scent and the new, beautiful colors of Kanata’s hair and eyes. Instinctively, one of his tails reached to wipe Kanata’s tears, causing the serpent’s cheeks to turn into a light blue color.

“I don’t want to hear you calling yourself a bad child and thinking that someone hates you… I saw your power… it is immense, and I can imagine it can be difficult to deal, but… y-your heart and kindness are even more… immense than that…”

Kaoru huffed and looked away, his own face totally red and burning. He didn’t mean for that to sound like a confession, but… it just happened. And he didn’t even feel any urge of take that words back, either. As for Kanata, after a few moments he tilted his head in awe, his hand touching Kaoru’s chin very softly and turning his head again for their eyes to meet.

“Kaoru… does that “mean”… you don’t “hate” me…? Aren’t you “scared” of me…?”

The kitsune blinked, genuinely surprised since that possibility didn’t even cross his mind. Especially considering the adorable and soft expression Kanata was carrying despite the sadness and swollen eyes.

“I… I absolutely can’t fear or hate Kanata… I think you are rather cool and strong, you know? It is… it is good to have you around…~”

Kanata took a deep breathe, allowing himself to get lost into the hazel color of Kaoru’s eyes, finding again the familiar feeling of safety that surrounds him in the kitsune’s presence. However, the adrenaline was wearing off and the emotions were settling down, causing the tiredness to start to take over his body and his eyes starting to close.

“O-oh… K-Kanata…?” Kaoru placed hands on his shoulders, noticing the other bouncing forward. “Ah, you must be really tired… we came a long away, didn’t we? L-look, let’s get some rest and sleep and then later we can think about everything…” 

He helped Kanata stand up and supported his weight in the way back with his arms and tails, walking carefully.

“Hmhm… I feel my body “heavy” for sure… hey, “Kaoru”… I hope I don’t… “forget” again, when I wake up…” He looked up to the kitsune with an unsure expression, but Kaoru opened a large and confident smile.

“I’m sure this won’t happen, silly! You just need some rest… and… then… you can… you know, do what you want to do… you probably want to find your friends again, don’t you…?” Kaoru tried to keep smiling, but thinking that Kanata could be departing soon brought a wave of loneliness to his heart. Still, the serpent had more important things to do than stay around a carefree kitsune, right?

“Find… my “friends”…?”

“Yes, sure…! I mean… you aren’t alone in the world, so you shouldn’t... waste time…” 

Kaoru practically mumbled the last words without meaning it, but Kanata blinked, opening a warm smile and snuggling close, his cheeks blushing a light blue again. 

“It is “true”… I am not “alone”, right now… I have “Kaoru” to support me…~”

Startled, Kaoru could feel his heart pounding but still didn’t try to push him away, just couldn’t look at a him at all.

“A-ah…??? K-K-K-Kanata…? T-that’s... but now you remembered everything, you don’t really... need me anymore…”

Kanata tilted head and puffed cheeks, suddenly holding Kaoru’s head with both hands, frowning a little while facing the confused kitsune.

“…. Kaoru… I do want to find my “friends”. I want to “apologize” and confirm their “fate”… but… you are also… “important” to me. Please don’t think I don’t “need” you…. I mean…”

Kanata gasped a little, suddenly self-conscious of his words, it didn’t come out the way he imagined. It sounded a lot more… personal. Intimate.

“I mean… maybe “Kaoru” is the one that don’t “need” me, after all… I caused you a lot of “trouble”, too… and my powers are “dangerous”… so if Kaoru wants me to… “leave”, I….”  
“I don’t!!!!! Cut it out!!! A-ah… I mean…!”

Kaoru panicked, he didn’t mean to react so strongly and Kanata also didn’t expect it, his eyes widening and his body losing balance suddenly, making them both trip and fall, rolling for some moments until stop with the serpent on top.

“… uh… Kaoru… are you “hurt”….?”

“Ugh… no, no…. I’m okey, I just…. Listen… don’t push the responsibility on me… okey? I don’t think you are.. dangerous, and I don’t… w-want you to leave or anything, it’s just… that’s what usually happens, s-so… I’m used to it… so you don’t need to… worry.”

Kaoru huffed and looked away, embarrassed for opening his heart to this extent, feeling Kanata’s deep gaze on him and soon the soft touch of the serpent’s hand on his blushing cheek.

“Kaoru… you don’t “want” to be “alone” too, right…?”

Kaoru would forever blame all the danger and emotions of the day paired with Kanata’s soft and reassuring voice for his sudden teared up eyes. He tried to cover it immediately with a tail, coughing to try to dismiss a cracking voice too.

“W-what are you even saying… y-you must be really tired, talking nonsense…”

Kanata smiled, for some reason feeling his heart full of warmth. He couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing Kaoru’s cheek gently, nestling him in a hug too tight and warm for the kitsune even protest his kindness.

“It is okey… the “winter” is going to be stronger soon… so we both need to “stay warm”, right…?”

Kaoru just nodded after a moment, completely flustered and timidly returning the hug with both arms and tails, surrounding they both in a fluffy embrace. That wasn’t the outcome he had in mind every time he asked the sea to bring him a sweetheart, but… at this point, he didn’t want to fight against such kind waves.

“I guess… I mean… if the sea brought you to my side, who I am to complain…”

“The “sea” is wise and very “kind” to her “children”, right... I’m really “thankful”.”

A last tear rolled by Kanata’s cheek, now of happiness and relief. Perhaps he wasn’t really a bad child, given the sea had guided him to a safe place where he could recover and find love.

Meanwhile, the rumors of a terrible sea serpent disguised as a pretty boy had reached distant harbors already. A group of sailors would swear they witnessed the transformation in front of their eyes, telling the case in terrible detail and catching the attention of everyone inside the tavern.

“You said what???!!”

A brown-haired young man wearing red stood up, particularly worked up with the story. He interrupted the narrative to shake the storyteller and had to be dragged away by another young man, this one wearing green and carrying absolutely no excitement in his light blue eyes.

“It’s him, Takamine!! It gotta be!! I told you, didn’t I??? Wahahahaha!!”

Despite the confusion, the young man couldn’t contain the loud laugh, his red eyes glowing in pure excitement.

“Kanata is alive!! Of course he is!! Tell the others!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish the fanfic! Thanks everyone for reading. I am not experienced in writing long stories in english, but I hope it was acceptable. And I hope you enjoyed the soft kaokanas! You can find more info about the youkai here: http://yokai.com/ikuchi/
> 
> Thanks and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally taking this fanfic out of the folder! I have more 3 chapters finalized, so I'll be posting them while finishing the last one. I hope you all like some kaokana youkai fluffness (and a little bit of angst).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
